


情人的我

by hirako666



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: 流花 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirako666/pseuds/hirako666





	情人的我

情人的我  
摄影师儿婿 X 模特儿子 o(*￣▽￣*)ブ

Part 1

這該死的鬼天氣！

這該死的幾十年不遇偏偏本大爺碰上的鬼天氣！！

“究竟離目的地還有多遠啊——”雪地上一名身形傾長的青年仰頭大聲的喊著。

“就快了就快了...”青年身後跟著幾個拉著各種包箱的男人，看起來走得非常吃力，卻看不出青年有一絲絲想要幫忙的念頭。

“中年人！你這句話我在半小時內都已經聽了多少次了！！”走在前面的青年轉過身指著人就吼。

白茫茫的一片，冬眠的樹木孤零零的站成一列列，除了踏在雪上發出的嘎吱聲就是枝頭上積雪偶爾落下的聲音。

“氣象廳都說了減少不必要的出門，為什麽我還是要出來...”青年狠狠的往積雪里踩，邊碎碎的念著。“啊！好冷...”枝頭上的積雪砸在青年好看的毛線帽上，有幾許甚至與他來個親密接觸。

“究竟還要本大爺走多久——！！”

跟在後面的人已經不敢、也不想再說什麽了，都默默的行走著，任由前面的青年繼續碎碎念或是大聲嘶吼，甚至捏出一個個小小的雪球襲擊過來。

被喚作‘中年人’的男人拍了拍留在肩膀的雪碎，嘆了口氣嘀咕：真是個被寵壞的傢伙。多少，其中也有自己的責任。認識到這點的男人更是顯得無力。

忽然，“中年人！我看到獵人小屋了。”青年指著前方，“是那裡嗎是那裡嗎？！”

男人順著方向望去，大大的呼出一口氣，“是的，到了。”終於！再走下去的話，他真的是扛不住那個小惡魔的折騰了。

這次不惜冒著大雪天出來，是為某品牌香水拍攝一組時尚大片。而那位整天嘰里呱啦個不停的，就是此次的模特——Hana.S，被時尚界寵壞的小天(e)使(mo)。

爽朗的氣質，傾長精瘦的體型，深刻的五官，特別是那雙像上等琉璃珠一樣溫潤、盈光的眼睛，讓他幾乎在一夜之間莫名的被各大雜志相互爭奪。

“啊——我終於爬上來了！中年人你們走快點！！”已經站在小山坡上的青年朝還在行走的人大聲喊道，“人過中年體力真是明顯下降吶，哈哈哈。”

臭屁小子，我也就比你年長那么兩歲，還有，扛著一堆包箱的是我們好不好！男人在心里嘀咕。

雪坡上是一大片的空地，再前面延綿過去的，應該是冰封的湖面，乾淨，荒蕪，連著淡淡的朦朧的天空。

獵人小屋的門是敞開的，看來已經有人在了，應該是攝影師和他的助理們。青年蹦跶着走近小屋，“再等等，應該快到了...非常對不起...是的...”斷斷續續的談話聲自屋內傳出。

“喂喂...”青年打着招呼踏進小屋，“啊，您來了。”

說話的男人看上去年輕斯文，還戴着眼鏡，不像是攝影師。“我是K.R攝影的工作人員，木暮，那個...請問只有您一個人嗎？”托那張經常出入各大雜志為大家熟悉的面孔的福，連自我介紹都可以省下。

“啊，哈哈，中年人他們還在後面...”青年撓了撓他那頭略長的半寸頭，扭頭往門外的方向看去，剛說完，幾個拖箱挎包的男人便說着‘打擾了’走進了屋子。

雙方的人各自做了一番介紹后，馬上就進入狀態，化妝師服裝師，還有那位穿了又脫，脫了又穿的青年模特。“燈光，那邊準備好了嗎！”“隨時可以了——”“外景那邊怎么樣？！”“OK了。”所有人都在忙碌著——當然還有站在角落的那位：一手托著相機，一手慢慢轉動鏡頭的人攝影師先生。

* * * *

“外景組準備。”

青年模特已經上好了妝，原本偏櫻緋色的皮膚更是透出一層柔光，在雪白毛衣的襯托下就像一個半熟的大男孩，乾淨，耀眼，特別是那頭張揚的紅髮。

在冰封的湖面上，青年放肆的奔跑，每一個動作，每一個表情，都被攝影師捕獲，裝進那个不大的寶盒里。

拍完一組照片后，工作人員都圍在電腦面前觀看出來的效果，“果然是流川先生。”大家都發出自內心的感嘆着摄影师对人物动态表情的捕捉和构图的绝妙。被稱贊的攝影師卻面無表情的盯著照片，片刻，攝影師轉過身看了眼不遠處依然玩得像個孩子的青年模特，然後低頭輕聲和站在一旁的staff說了兩句。

“Hana君，請過來一下。”瞬間，原本在討論照片的人都安靜了下來，目光一致放在那位模特上，甚至有些屏住了呼吸。

蹦跶着過來的青年抬眼平視着攝影師，“什麽事？”  
“把衣服都脫掉，還有鞋子。”攝影師的聲音，清歷得帶點金屬質感，不容反抗。四周的氣流立刻改變，大家都暗暗的倒吸一口氣。

“你是說笑的吧！這種天氣...”青年皱起好看的眉毛撇了撇嘴。

“嗯，是說笑。”終於，周圍的人輕輕的吐了口氣。

“哈哈，就是嘛，这种天气...”青年挠这头笑得有些没心没肺。

“流川先生，衣服...”一名staff手裡拿著衣服，氣喘吁吁的跑了過來。

流川抬起下巴向青年示意：“換上。”

“哈？！”Hana看了看staff递过来的衣服，那是之前试过的一件毛衣，领口比正在穿的这件要低，关键是！这毛衣太薄了，青年的眉头越拧越紧。

“还有，把鞋子脱了。”

没来得及抗议，又一个炸弹砸了过来，“喂！你是故意的！”青年一把揪住摄影师的衣领，四周的气流再次改变。

“照做。”摄影师面无表情的看着那双琉璃般摄人心魂的眼睛。

“你...你这只白面狐狸！”青年在脑海搜索一切可以骂人的字眼。

“做，还是不做。”

青年咬牙切齿的吐出一个字，“做！”没错，平时他是爱玩，别人看来有些不懂礼貌，恃宠，但是，他还是一名专业的模特，他有这个自觉。

Part 2

青年動作有些粗魯的脫掉毛衣和打底的背心，在寒風中露出好看的臂膀、肩胛骨，然後一把奪過staff手上單薄的毛衣穿上。過度的拉扯使毛衣的領口有些歪斜，攝影師看着氣鼓鼓的模特，伸出相對多數人都要皙白手，想要把模特的衣領整理好，卻被對方用手直接拍開。

踢掉鞋子脫掉毛線襪的青年大聲吼：“這樣行嗎？”好冷，但是不能在這只白面狐狸面前露出一絲「怕冷」的表情。

“還差...”攝影師按住模特的後頸，跨出一步，然後貼在模特的頸項，鎖骨的下方重重的咬吮。

“你幹什麼！”青年出於本能的把攝影師推開接著是一記有力的右勾拳——對方靈敏的傾斜着身體躲開。

之前被喚作「中年人」的男人眼看不對勁，兩手攔腰困住青年，攝影師避免了接下來的攻擊。

“放開我中年人！這傢伙找死！”青年奮力掙扎着。

“Hana冷靜點，Hana！”

“你身上，缺少作為男人該有的性感。”攝影師抬手，在距離剛才被自己咬啃1釐米的地方停了下來，“馬克。”微涼的指尖輕輕的貼在青年溫熱的皮膚上。

一直在掙扎的青年終於停了下來，站在面前的男人，有自己那麼高，黑亮的碎發，一雙看不出任何感情的細長黑眸，皮膚很白，一點都沒錯，就是一隻白面狐狸！

“說吧，接下來怎麼做！”很冷，特別是直接接觸雪地的雙腳，刺骨的寒冷，甚至可以清晰的感觉到它正在变僵。

“從湖面這裡一直到那邊的樹林。”攝影師指了指大概的範圍。

中年人的目光隨著攝影師手指的地方移動，眉頭皺得越來越緊，太勉強了，會受傷的。

“需要什麼指定動作或者表情嗎？”青年繼續問。

“你是模特。”攝影師拿起相機，表示要傳達的已經傳達。

“好。”青年爽朗的應了一聲，接着開始做熱身，騰空跳了幾下，然后揉了揉發僵的膝蓋。

中年人正打算說些什麼的時候，却被阻止了“牧先生，請您放心，流川先生會把握好的。”是對方的工作人員，木暮。

木暮誠懇堅定的眼神，是對自己攝影師的信任，也是給自己的保證。牧呼出一口氣，點了點頭。

* * * *

另一邊，迷濛的雪地裏，一個身着純白的青年，赤着腳在铺了细雪的湖面或跑或跳或慢慢行走，然後漸隱在凋零的叢林中，就像一只无意闯入人类世界的贪玩妖精，迷茫好奇、纯真性感，而这一切，都被摄影师的镜头一一捕捉。

“ok，今天就到此為止。”攝影師把器材遞給一旁的staff，然後跨步走到模特身邊，把身上的外套脫下裹住青年，青年想用手推開，卻被衣服殘留的溫度所誘惑，他現在需要溫暖。忽然一個失重感，青年被抱了起來，有那麼一瞬間的驚慌失措想要掙扎，耳邊傳來沈穩的聲音“不想腳廢了就安份點。”

青年這次表現得還算合作，安份的接受了攝影師的好意，「我會這樣也是托他的福！」青年如此對自己說。

雙方的工作人員雖然心存好奇甚至大跌眼鏡，畢竟他們就在第二輪拍攝之前還差點打了起來，而那位攝影師對每個人都一副生人勿近的態度，「真是奇怪組合啊...」，大家默默的收拾各種器材，必須趕在傍晚前回去獵人小屋。天空一直在往下壓，說不定夜晚會下一場大雪。

攝影師抱著模特沒等他們就先回小屋了；把冷得直縮在自己懷裡的青年安放在壁爐前的沙發上，然後生火。

“腳。”半跪在沙發前的攝影師示意青年把腳伸出來，青年也照做了，然後雙腿被溫柔的平放置攝影師膝蓋上。

從小腿處開始直到腳尖，被攝影師修長勻稱的指尖或輕或重的按摩着，壁爐的火越燒越旺，身體逐漸恢復溫暖，原本幾乎失去知覺的雙腿也有了血液运行带来的酥麻感。跳動的火苗半映在攝影師臉上，低垂着雙眼，認真的表情，青年看得有些出神，反應過來的時候嫌棄的撇撇嘴別過臉閉上眼睛。

没过多久，工作人员也带着一身寒气归来，放下东西都围过来壁炉取暖，“木暮，我那条毯子。”即使是只言片语，木暮也能从中读出，马上就去摄影师随行的行李包里拿出一条厚实柔软的毛毯，毛毯被摄影师覆盖在青年腿上，然后再为青年掖好披在身上的外套。

“喝水。”牧为每个人都盛好温热的开水，然后也围在壁炉旁和大家一起烤火。本来想向自家模特了解一下现况，但是看到青年歪着脑袋闭上眼睛一副睡着了却又嘟起嘴的憋屈模样，还是摇了摇头任他去。

虽然知道是要花上几天的拍摄，但是能带的食物都是速食类食品。暖好身子的人有些去泡泡面，有些在旁边的偏厅看看新闻聊聊天。

牧刚要起来问问青年需要吃些什么，摄影师就已经把泡好的泡面递到青年面前，“吃。”看来是不用自己操心了，但是，好像有哪里不对？这两个人以前认识？青年把自己又缩了缩，“不要。”“生病拖低了进度不饶你。”摄影师不轻不重的一句话让青年[噔]的一下坐直，直直的瞅住面前的人，然后夺过泡面吞了起来。

牧再次目瞪口呆，这两个人以前认识的吧！这种相处模式！！自家模特那小恶魔天性，在摄影师面前战斗力就是渣，完全被镇压。

也许是白天工作给身体留下的疲惫，也许是这个小屋没能提供更多的娱乐，大家歇了下就爬去睡觉了，有的卷起毯子半躺在沙发，有的甚至共用起棉被，卷缩在地毯上，毕竟猎人小屋提供的被毯也不多。

午夜的时候，只剩下木暮，牧还有摄影师和模特四个人还在壁炉前，而木暮已经歪在一旁睡着了。

摄影师靠在沙发下架着Notebook专心的浏览今天出来的照片，牧给壁炉添加了些柴火，也卷着毯子打起盹。

Part 3

拇指緩緩划過屏幕，那是模特微啟的薄唇；指尖滑動着滾動條，模特的臉逐漸放大，透過薄唇甚至可以清晰的看見那調皮的舌頭。

原本摩挲在屏幕上的手指，觸碰了一下自己的嘴脣，抿嘴，喉結上下滾了一周。

屏幕不停的變換著照片，閃爍的光和跳動的火苗有些扎眼，攝影師依然沈浸在他的作品中。火堆發出噼啪噼啪的聲音，幾顆火星甚至彈跳出來。「啪。」刻意放輕的動作，把Notebook合上，攝影師伸了伸有點發麻的長腿然後站起來。

沙發裏的模特還是和之前一樣捲縮着，可以看出他睡得並不踏實，畢竟只是一張單人沙發，要容納那副身軀還是很勉強，而那頭張揚的紅髮在火苗的映照下更顯得奪目。

攝影師半伏下身，擋住了壁爐傳來的光，黑影幾乎把模特覆蓋。攝影師一手撐在沙發背靠上，另一只手慢慢的靠近模特的臉，指尖輕輕的划過模特的薄唇：軟軟的，嘴角的地方有些干去的角質，還不夠...

攝影師逐寸逐寸的靠近，在雙方嘴脣相距不到一寸的地方停下，閉上雙眼，貼近——嘴脣傳來更加生動的觸感，輕點，然後退開，再貼上去，漸漸的，這樣的觸碰已經不能滿足，攝影師伸出濕潤的舌頭，一下一下地描繪着模特嘴唇的轮廓，接着硬是推开轻闭的双唇，果断探入。

“嗯...”接收到外界的干扰，模特从睡梦中转醒，首先映入眼帘的是放大的摄影师的脸，然后是自己被侵犯的唇舌。模特正想撑起身体反抗，摄影师已经抬起左腿借着沙发把青年妥妥的压制，空出一只手把青年双手反压在沙发上。

模特拼命的扭着身体，口腔传来的侵略却越发鲜明，这是一场闷声的战役，衣服间的摩擦声、衣服与沙发的摩擦声、还有刻意压制下来沉重的呼吸声、甚至是唇舌搅动唾液的水啧声。

“呃...”還是被模特鉆到空子咬了。攝影師沒有去理會被咬破的嘴唇，依然把青年禁錮在自己與沙發之間，對上那雙憤恨中帶著濕潤的眸子，攝影師嘴角向上彎了一下，然後靠近青年，額頭相互抵著調整凌亂的呼吸。

“滾開，該死的HOMO攝影師！”青年壓低聲音咬牙切齒。

“... ...”

“你信不信我揍飛你！”

“...你不會，起碼現在不會。”攝影師終於擠出了幾個聲音。

“... ...”模特更是生氣的掙扎了幾下，沒錯，他不會，因為他丟不起這個臉——被別人知道自己被壓在下面強吻，這么丟臉的事，他是絕對不會讓別人知道的！

“還有，我不是HOMO，這件事，只對你。”

眼睛被重重的親了一下，模特的思維邏輯已經不知道繞去哪裡，[他不是HOMO，但是被他親了，自己是男的，他說這件事只對自己...]。

“你...喜歡我？”模特估摸着用词。

“不是...”摄影师卻回答得干脆。

听到这样的回答，模特出于本能的大吼道：“混蛋！”

在木暮和牧惊醒瞬间，摄影师已经抽身放开了模特，一副正要去倒水喝的状态。

牧围了过去，“怎么啦？”模特瞪大的双眼和略微急促的呼吸，让他以为青年做了噩梦。

“没...”模特看着被惊醒的人显得有些过意不去，挠了挠头毛，然后伸展开四肢，再无力的把自己摔在沙发上，“去睡去睡，我没事。”

牧拍了两下模特的脑袋，就卷着毯子继续睡觉了。

窩在沙發的模特斜視著不遠處的攝影師，目光狠得似乎要把對方射出幾千幾萬個洞似的，而攝影師還是一副悠然自得的模樣，坐在餐桌前一手支著好看的下巴注視著屏幕，一手在觸摸板上輕點細划。

双方就这样一直僵持，分针一圈圈转，时针小格小格地跳。模特甚至可以确定自己在那张刻薄的嘴看到了让人恼火的笑，轻视，还是什么。

时针又跳了一下，模特噔的站了起来，大步、却又轻声的走到摄影师面前，双手撑在桌面上。两人就这样隔着餐桌，没有言语。摄影师还是单手支着下巴，却昂着头看向模特的眼睛。

模特呼出一口气，一手抓過摄影师的衣领往自己方向扯，然后伸长身体稍微侧着头贴了上去——带点恨意的咬啃着摄影师浅色的薄唇，对方也任由他在自己地盘放肆，甚至用舌尖挑衅似的舔舐青年丰润的下唇。

不知道从哪里开始，节奏就变了。摄影师空出一只手轻捏开模特的下颚骨，舌头长驱直入，犹如台风过境般，把对方口腔横扫一番，再把他的舌头卷起来一起纠缠、轻咬重吮。

来不急吞咽的唾液沿着模特的嘴边缓慢流出甚至濡湿摄影师捏着他下巴的手。

战火一直持续，直到模特撑在桌面的双臂颤抖至无力地往下软才停止，幸好摄影师及时用臂膀撑住，才避免了倒趴在餐桌上。

“扯...平了...”模特的呼吸依然凌乱。

摄影师拧了一下眉头，拉开两人的距离，绕过餐桌走到模特面前一把把青年推坐在桌上，“真是让人火大啊。”

模特骄傲的抬起下巴挑了挑眉：“这是我的台词。”

“扯平...吗？”摄影师有些粗暴的抓起青年的下颚骨，拇指重重的摩擦着之前被自己肆虐的下唇，那里明明还泛着红肿，甚至还留有自己的温度...

捏在模特下颚的手有稍稍转了一下，下午在颈项间的咬痕只剩下淡淡的一小块淤，摄影师凑近，青年有一瞬间以为自己嘴唇又要被咬了[不对，角度不对！]接着颈项处传来一阵刺痛，模特冷抽了一口气，“你他——”还没说完的粗话，被封箴。

摄影师挤进模特的双脚，一手按压住青年的后颈让他承受着自己的怒气，后背被青年胡乱的捶打，尽管这样，摄影师依然不肯退让；舌间传来浓重的血腥味，尽管这样，摄影师依然沉浸其中。

Part 4

一夜的大雪讓林地的積雪又厚了一层，挤压的云层开始散去，淡淡的薄雾也逐渐晕开；大自然正在向世人展现它神秘的一面。

“绮丽...”木暮又是一阵惊叹。

“嗯，绮丽。”牧呼出长长的一口气，享受着它幻化成白雾的瞬间。

“流川先生，这边已经准备好了。”不远处的工作人员朝着摄影师的方向摆了下手。

摄影师的目光终于离开了一堆器材，抬眼看向模特的方向，模特接收到对方的目光，鼓了鼓腮帮，把身上厚厚的毯子退下。

亚麻料子的长裤，依然是赤裸的双脚，还有上半身。没错，今天天还没亮开他们又差点打了起来。[不会有比本天才更敬业的模特了！]青年是有那么点生气，[那家伙，赌上摄影师的尊严。]

“披上。”摄影师递来一張同是亞麻面料的輕纱，模特张开薄纱半披在头上，长及臀部。

“需要我穿上婚纱吗？”模特一脸嫌弃。

服装师在模特颈项围了两圈麻绳，上面挂着色彩缤纷的小陶泥和略微氧化的银制品。

“Hana酱，看起来像天使呐。”

“切~”模特撇撇嘴，一脸‘不管你们说什么，本大爷还在生气’的模样。服装师被模特孩子气的小性格逗得噗噗地笑了起来，“是是...OKOK，Hana酱Perfect。”

这次的拍摄很顺利，青年模特甚至提出了躺在雪面上的构思，连牧都吓了一跳。那是一幅美得撼人心扉的画，第一道阳光穿破了稀薄的雾，温润的眸子缓慢的張开。

* * * *

結果，在工作組準備收拾東西離開獵人小屋的時候，牧發現那位一刻都不能安寧的小惡魔居然安分的卷着毛毯猫在沙发里。

“Hana，怎么了？”牧走了过去，“糟糕！”青年的脸颊泛着不寻常的红，牧随即探手抚上他的颈项，“发烧了...”

青年掀起厚重的眼皮，“冷...”

“安田，Hana发烧了。”牧向另一边的正在收拾东西的人喊了一声。

安田听到后马上放下手上的东西小跑过来，“怎么了？”

“Hana，Hana...”牧拍了拍又沉睡过去的青年。

“不行，他这个状态走不出去的。”牧向安田摇了下头。

“我去看看他们有没有备药。”说完安田就跑开了。

牧走到壁炉堆起柴火，然后找来一张厚实的被子铺在地毯上，正要站起来的时候，不意外的看见摄影师就在青年沙发面前。

“让他躺着会比较好。”牧干脆坐了下来。

摄影师理所当然的把青年横抱了起来，怀里的青年像是感应到自身所需要的温暖，往热源的更深处钻了钻。

牧看着摄影师近似温柔的把青年置于棉被上，然后为他掖好毯子。

“我让他们先回去，叫救援。”摄影师伏下身子，额头抵向青年，“啧！”对方的温度让他有点急躁。

“牧先生，我们都没有带药物，摄影组的人还在在找，看看能不能找到应急药箱。”安田小跑回来。

“安田，等下你们和摄影组的人先下山，叫救援，我和流川先生留在这里。”

“可是，Hana他...”

“立刻。”牧攥紧拳头。

“是。”

“希望救援日落前能赶到。”牧整个人瘫坐在沙发上。

一旁的摄影师沉默得有些可怕，原本皙白的脸像覆了层冰。

* * * *

時間一分一秒的過去，牧在他們離開之後又把屋子翻了一遍，但是依舊沒有得到幸運女神的眷顧——找不到任何的藥物。

攝影師一直給青年喂水，青年的呼吸滾燙而急促，偶尔呓语，有愈發嚴重的趨勢。

“我去外面取些雪来...”牧尽量让自己不要停下来，大概是不想看到被高热折磨的青年，还有那位表情沉重的摄影师，“他大概比我更急躁不安...”牧小聲低吟。

壞事物開了頭，就好像扛上了似的撇不開，中午時分天空又變得陰沉，不下一場雪是不可能了的。

攝影師一直在青年身邊給他喂水、換掉被高熱融化的冰袋；牧只能靠坐在沙發上，或者燒水，或者出去取替換的雪。

[大概是因為自責吧，畢竟這兩天他的外景拍攝跟光着身体沒什麽区别。]牧看著眼前一刻都不鬆懈的攝影師。

“下雪了。”牧說，“救援，可能要等雪停了之後。”

攝影師的眉頭又緊了一些。

“那個...你要不要吃些東西。”牧有些擔心面前的攝影師，“已經，一天沒進食了。”雖然是業內有名的攝影師，但是年紀并沒有想象中的大，看上去比自己還要年輕。

對方只是搖了搖頭。

“其實，這并不全是你的責任。”還是說出來了，牧把压在胸腔的闷气一次呼出。但是，这并未起到该有的效果，也是预料中的事。

“我应该把他背出去的。”摄影师终于开口了，身子在轻微地颤抖着。“如果...”

“没事的，Hana比你想象中要强多了。”

摄影师没再作声。

青年虽然还在发烧，但比之前稳定了，起码没再拧着眉头不安的呓语，大概真的睡着了。

牧和摄影师也没再交谈了，在照顾青年的过程中，两人已经有了默契。

大雪停下来的时候已经快天黑了，牧泡了两杯面，把其中一杯递给摄影师，“能站起来吗？”

摄影师咪了下眼，伸了伸已经麻木得失去直觉的双腿。牧低声笑了下，“你们，认识？”

凌厉的目光立刻射来，牧仍弯着的嘴角瞬间凝固，“我...没其他意思...”本能的向后退开一步。

[好吓人！]牧暗暗抚摸了一下心脏，该死的好奇心啊，“那，你吃完后休息一下吧，Hana我会看着。”

“不用。”

“...”牧几乎要觉得他跟眼前这为固执的摄影师沟通无能。

一直到入夜，期间，青年醒来过一会，就真的是一会，摄影师把他稍稍扶起靠在自己身上，喂食了大半杯水后，青年又昏睡了过去。摄影师轻轻抓住青年的手，拇指来回的刮着青年的手背，像是安抚，又像是诉说。

牧站在窗户面前注视着黑漆漆的林地，忽然，他大声的叫摄影师，“流川君，流川！有光！”牧指着窗外转过头看向摄影师。

摄影师听到后明显有些震惊，扶青年躺好后立刻跨步走到窗前，依牧所指的方向看去，有些焦急，但很快就恢复镇定。

“会是救援吗？！”牧的声音显得有些抖。

摄影师抓起外套，便冲了出去。

Part 5

青年感覺自己在作一个很長的夢。很長，破碎不堪，凌亂，斷斷續續。

他一直在行走，没有尽头，片段像走马灯一样一直旋转，偶尔碰到一片像记忆一样的东西，想去抓住，却扑了个空。

很重的躯体，想要停下来的感觉没有停止过，但是双脚没有受他控制，他甚至能感觉到有一团火在炙烤他，身体的水分在蒸发，想要大声叫喊但是喉咙已经被烤焦了，他发不出任何的声音。有时又像置身於冰窖，想要把自己卷缩起来，却发现双脚还在行走。

他就这样漫无目的走着，没有尽头。

“医生，他什么时候能够醒来。”

“再等等...”

...

就像过了漫长的一个世纪，上天终于落下甘霖，他像干涸的土块一样拼命的吸收着水分。

“医生，已经一天了...”

...

当全身冰冷的时候，手心会有一阵一阵的温热传来，然后向全身蔓延。他想抓住发热源，他知道他已经靠得很近。

“请您耐心等待。”

...

他知道，只要抓住它他就能离开这个绝境。

“牧！”熟悉的声音，冷静，还有，像金属一样的质感。

映入眼帘的是一片纯白，医院。

“他醒了。”

很長的夢，終於被他擺脫了。動作緩慢地轉了一下脖子，即使不去看，青年都能辨析出在消毒水味中懸浮的一絲清厲的冷香—流川，熟悉的聲音，熟悉的味道。

“Hana！”

“中年人...”乾燥的聲音，勉強從喉嚨深處發出。

* * * * 

涉谷街頭，高層建筑的電視墻，一頭耀眼紅髮的精靈穿梭在雪地林間；巨幅海報里的雪地上，側躺着被阳光惊扰正在苏醒的精灵。

青年驻足在十字路中间，抬头望着这座城市，不管走到哪里，都能看到的画面，那个人，是不是也会在经过某个地方的时候看到，像这样的十字路口，或者是新干线的广告板。

距离那次的拍摄已经过了三个月，自那次醒来见过后就在他世界消失的人，不，并不是完全消失，偶尔会出现在某本杂志某一行字：K·R摄影 Rukawa。

就像现在，巨幅海报里的某一个角落，在某人的名字对下去、再对下去一点的地方，和很久以前一樣。

青年瞇著眼伸出右手朝海報的角落比了比，拇指和食指之間，“我們的距離。”然後在轉燈之前離開。

自香水廣告上街后，青年比以前更忙了。行內大牌攝影師、當紅一線模特，怎么說碰面都是遲早的事，但是自那次合作后，兩人之間就像被特意錯開似的，再沒交集。

青年模特懒散地坐在化妝台面前，随意翻看着手中的杂志，不时发出“切~、哼~、啧！”一系列的声音。

“Hana酱请闭上眼睛。”然后眼皮被柔软的毛刷轻轻的扫过。

“Hana酱嘴不要动哦。”然后双唇被微凉的稠蜜覆盖。

这次是给上次香水同品牌的彩妆做广告，当然，摄影不是青年模特期待的某人。

根据中年人对他说的，‘残念，虽然是同品牌，但是摄影不是流川先生，听说他在海外呢。’

青年撇了撇嘴嘀咕，“雜志明寫着。”

“怎么了Hana酱？”化妆师问。

“没...没什么。”

时间并没有因为某人或者某事而放慢，转眼已经是夏末。

偶尔，青年也会忙里偷闲跟以前的友人出去喝两杯，就像现在一样，微醺。然后有点歪斜的跟几个损友漫步在河堤上。

“还是我送你回去吧花道。”

“不用不用，你又不顺路，等下中年人回来接我的了。”话刚说完，就被路边的车灯照得睁不开眼睛。

“Hana！”

“啊，是中年人来了。”青年对着友人笑了笑，“那我回去了。”

牧从青年友人接过自家模特，“又麻烦到你了水户君。”

“啊，没有的事，花道就拜托你了。”

牧看着坐在副驾座上打盹的青年，好看的眉毛拧得有些紧，少了镁光灯的笼罩，他其实就是个大男孩。

车子在一座普通公寓面前停了来，旁边的青年已经醒来了，“需要我送你上去吗？”

“我能自己走回去，嗯，还能开门哦...”说着便掏出钥匙在牧面前晃了晃，像怕别人不相信一样。

“那明天请准时起床，我午后来接你。”

青年目送车子消失在路面，然后脱力似的靠着墙蹲下把头埋在双臂之间，“已经，超过半年了...混蛋！滚出去啊！！”

“白痴果然不能以正常人的思维来衡量。”

熟悉的金属质感般的声音，青年慢慢抬起头，休闲皮鞋，裁剪合体的西裤包裹着笔直修长的腿，然后熟悉的冷香窜进鼻子。

“流...川...？！”

青年在摄影师的搀扶下站了起来，“你不是在...”

“下午下机，刚从酒会离开。”

两人就这样面对面站着，忽然的无声让青年有点不知所措，但却只能睁大双眼一动不动的站着。

摄影师重重的吸了口气然后无奈地呼出，在青年作出反应之前一手撑在墙上，另一隻手抓住青年下颚，毫不客气的啃食青年的唇齿。

青年被摄影师的气息密密的包裹着，熟悉的，像冬季里柔软的丝绵羊绒，暖暖的。不知不觉间，双手已经攀爬在摄影师的背上，然后颤抖着抓紧他价值不菲的白衬衫。

摄影师在一切失控之前松开了青年的嘴唇，青年呼吸凌乱的靠在他胸前，过度贴近的肢體之间的反应谁都掩饰不了，右手置于青年的颈项之间，拇指摩挲着他的耳根，“比玻璃的感触要好，不是吗？”

“哈？”青年抬起头，氤氲的眼眸疑惑的看向摄影师，然后嘴唇被食指轻轻按了一下。

“啊！”青年恍然大悟，然后站直身体错开目光。

那是几个月前的一个彩妆广告，镜头透过玻璃橱窗，模特在橱窗上印上一个吻，当时他還恶作剧般的悄悄伸出用舌尖轻舔了一下，嫵媚、和無限的挑逗，心裡滿滿都是眼前這隻擺面狐貍。

攝影師低聲哼笑，換來青年橫眉瞪眼。

* * * *

衣物由玄關開始零亂的散在地板，浴室里規整的淋水聲中夾雜着断断续续的呻吟。

青年被困在磨砂玻璃墙和男人之间，原本淡绯色的肤色被匀染得更加莹亮，他们在激烈的接吻。

摄影师双手捧着青年的脖子，持续挤压他肺部仅剩的空气，青年第一次感受到接吻都可以使人窒息而死，双手无力地垂置在摄影师腰侧。

忽然的凌空感，青年终于在窒息之前恢复呼吸，两人的额头轻碰在一起，青年弯起嘴角，用鼻尖一下一下的摩挲着对方的鼻尖。

“调皮。”原本金属质感般的声音更加低频浓重，然后把青年又抱起了一点，这次直接向眼前的红玫进攻——轻咬细啃，色情的舔弄。

战场由浴室蔓延到房间，青年躺在床上，手指穿過攝影師如絲綢般的发丝，揉乱，然后看着它再次变得贴服。摄影师双手撑在青年两侧，细细品尝着身下人妩媚中带着孩子气的举动，然后继续啃食他的唇齿、颈项，还有软绵绵的小耳垂。

青年被逗得咯咯地笑了起来，摄影师的表情瞬间变得危险，“看来我还不够卖力。”一只手随即向青年大腿根部探去，青年像触电般打了个颤抖，全身的血液都往一个地方涌去，除了眼前的人，再也想不到其他的东西，如此美妙的感觉，是自己所不能给予的。

青年低声呻吟着，身体随着上位者的手部动作轻轻扭动，暗哑沉重的呼吸声传进耳蜗。青年试着伸出手，往摄影师胯部探索，掌间是对方肿胀的性器，这种被需要的感觉令他沸腾，喘息着想要表达什么，“流...川。”

节奏忽然就变快了，青年腹部一阵翻滚，脑海一片空白，灼热的体液喷射而出，弄湿了两人的胸腹。

摄影师抬起沾染了青年体液的手，舔了一下拇指，“你的味道。”原本空白脑袋直接又被十万伏特击中。

身体被细致的翻转，青年趴在床上，绵密的吻一个接一个的落在脊背。摄影师掌心的温度自腰身传来，然后向全身蔓延。

臀瓣被掰开，湿热柔软的触感从尾椎一直向下，青年昂起漂亮的颈线破碎的呻吟，接着一阵细微的刺痛，一根手指侵入青年体内，青年穴口随即收缩，“放松...”摄影师的声音有些不稳。

穴口被挤弄得变得柔软，摄影师又增加了两根根手指，青年努力地放松自己，亲吻散落在他的颈项，肩背，不轻不重的安抚。青年开始迎合摄影师的手指，让对方更好地开发他的身体。

忽然的失落感，摄影师退出了手指，青年清楚接下来要发生的事情，“我要看着你。”然后翻过身体，一手抚上摄影师的脸庞，半躺着，毫无掩饰地分开双腿，把对方夹在腿间。

摄影师捧着青年的头，微颤的在他的唇上印上一个吻，扶着青年的腰，把自己結實地推进青年体内。

这种被撕裂狠狠填满的刺激与幸福让青年眼内瞬间充盈水雾。身体随着摄影师的进入和抽出不断晃动，瞳孔慢慢放大，眼前的一切变得模糊、失实。

“看着我。樱木。”

瞳孔收缩，映入眼眸的是正为自己疯狂的人，“流...川...流川...”

我是不是找到了呢？谢谢你，Akira。

* * * *

青年抱着被子卷缩在男人的怀里，他其实还想再睡一会的，但是硌在他尾椎上的硬物无法忽视。

转身，掀开一只眼皮偷瞄，被一双深邃如黑曜石的眼睛捕获，青年狡诈的弯了一下嘴角，摆动腰部蹭了蹭对方，“早安。”

“早安，我可以开动了吗。”

END


End file.
